New life
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: SMUT/LEMONS/R21. The sexual side of when Jasper and alice met, and it's not like some fluff fanfic your ead, it's HARDCORE sex and bondage, so.. enjoy : p.s. new chapter's up 2011 5th march
1. Complications with the past

Her short spiky hair was held back with two pins. She was wearing a thin, almost translucent grey yellow camisole and matching sweat pants. The chirp of the cicadas traveled towards our room with the sea breeze. Alice. My savior. It certainly felt as if she had turned me into a new vampire, like a newborn… She knew I was staring at her again, and she smiled her perfect smile. If I could blush, my face would be worse than the color of the flesh of ripe watermelons….

It has been so long since I felt this serenity… this hope I certainly do not wish to loose her because of saying the wrong words…

Is she like Maria? I wonder if she likes flowers, or does she prefer me to compose her a song? What will I give her for Valentines Day?

" Jasper! Make up your mind already" The pixie sitting on the bed complained as a wave of annoyance flooded me

"Oh, I forgot… Future teller" I stuttered a reply.

She smiled and sauntered towards where I was sitting on the couch. The hotel was the best I could afford in Philadelphia; I did not wish to give Alice anything less, for she meant everything to me.

" Jasperrrrrr….. You were changing decisions so quickly I am starting to get a headache!" Alice whined again, making her face into a pitiful frown.

I examined her emotional climate. Annoyance… Worry…… Jealousy?

" Jasper who was that women you were comparing me with a while ago? The one with the dark hair?" she questioned innocently.

Shit, how was I going to explain this…?.


	2. Whenever you are ready

JPOV

She continued to question my sanity with her beautiful curious eyes. I couldn't let her know what a savage beast I was. How Maria used me. She did not deserve to be treated this way. I promised her… she trusted me….

" It's okay, you'll tell me when you are ready jasper, and I will never force anything out of you." She stood up and hugged me.

" Alice, it's been so many years since I could honestly say I love someone. And I think you deserve to know." I explained. " I really appreciate the understanding, but please give me time."

Alice didn't break from our embrace. She just nodded towards my chest as I held her still, maybe for hours, maybe centuries. I didn't care anymore.

A shaft of sunlight shone through the slit between the curtains. I felt the warmth of both the sun and Alice.

" Jasper, we have to get going. Oh! And by the way, we need to get you new clothes. You stay right here, I'll just be gone for a while Kay?"

"Of course ma'am… uh I mean… Alice… where will you be?"

" Duty free shop downstairs", she signaled towards the floor and gave me the ' do-as-i-say-or-you'll-be-dead' look. I'd be willing to die under her hands anyways, I deserved nothing more.

" Jasper!" Alice exclaimed as shut her eyes tightly. " You need a councilor jasper! You're so suicidal… hmm.. Maybe I'll flog you tonight"

She gave me her evil little smile and ran off leaving me inside the empty room.


	3. LEMON ALERTT!

**alright! serving up chapter 3 ^^ **

APOV

After persuading jasper into wearing new clothing I bought with a mere 500 bucks, we snuck into the parking lot and got onto out car. It was a sleek black jaguar with gold interior, and a steering wheel with inlaid compass, which Jasper secretly liked.

"Alice you sit at the back." He said, as I was about to open the front passenger seat door.

" But why? You don't even know how to get there." I complained. I knew the answer. He actually thought it was improper to sit with a female…

"Alice, it's improper of me to be in the same position as you. Please. And what's more, I know how to drive." Jasper begged, sending me a wave of convincing feelings and security.

" Fine!" I yelled as I stubbornly sat behind him. He looked smug as he slid into the car.

After a few hours of silence, I started to get bored. I stared at him through the mirror. He had a prominent and obvious erection that was visible through his jeans. His left hand snaked towards his zip as his right clung tightly to the steering wheel. He must have noticed my embarrassment as he swiftly zipped his fly up again.

" I'm sorry, Alice. That was rude of me. I can explain." He exclaimed apologetically.

I laughed outright at this. He was just so innocent at times.

" Jasper, I'm more worried about us crashing than you ejaculating all over the driver's seat! I have something install for you when we reach the next town darlin'. Unless you're impatient…."

The car suddenly stopped. Before I registered the fact into my mind, Jasper was already kissing me furiously. How did he get here so fast? Oh, right. Vampire.

" I am impatient." He managed between kisses.

He unbuttoned my blouse revealing my pert nipples to him. I began feeling self conscious as I knew my breasts weren't as large as the female in my vision. Maria.

"Alice don't be embarrassed. You look so perfect even the blonde vampire you saw with the family can't compare to you. Trust me. I've seen more nude females than you have." He said with his southern accent as he attached his lips to one of the peaks, sucking it like a starving baby. His hand made its way down under my skirt as he pushed my panties aside and began massaging my bundle of nerves.

" Jazz… " I moaned in rhythm with his tongue flicking against my left nipple and

Tried to remove his clothing.

I tore his shirt off. To my utter horror were layers upon layers of scars. Was this the reason why he never wore short-sleeved shirts?

" Jasper… why didn't you tell me?" I asked in shock. He stopped. He stared into my eyes.

" Alice. I'm so sorry; I thought you might be scared of me. And run away from me. And, leave me alone. I was selfish. I" I cut him off with a quick peck.

" Jasper. It's alright.i Have scars too you know. Inside. How would you feel if your family whom supposedly loved you abandoned you in a mental hospital?" I said as I transmitted all my fear and loneliness to him.

My face crashed into his scarred chest, and I snaked my arm to hug him. This was when I realized there weren't only scars on his chest. But his whole body was made up of tiny networks of scars.

" Alice honey, I will never ever think about leaving you alone. Don't be afraid. I may not be worthy of your love but you are certainly worth all my life. "

I sobbed into his chest as he curled into a protective ball, with me in the middle.

" I will use my scarred body to protect my angel. I will never ever not want you." He said soothingly, sending me waves of security.

" Jazz I'm confused, so do you want me or not?"

" I do. "

**so what do you guys think ^^ **

**please Review!!**

**next chapter will be dealing with jasper and maria's relationship and alice's insecurity!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
**


	4. jasper, am i pretty?

**okayy!!! here's anaother chapter**

The sun traversed the dome of the sky, and then extinguished itself behind the horizon. Alice stood by the window of the hotel, tracing patterns on the glass. I felt a surge of excitement and anxiety from her. She wanted to ask me something. Was she hesitant?

"Alice, what's the matter? Why is it that you're not telling me?" I enquired.

" I see your reaction, and you'll ignore me. I hate being ignored." she replied after an awkward moment of silence.

"Of course I won't! I will never ever ignore you pixie," I replied, sending her a wave of security and calm.

" Jasper, your… creator… she did you love her?" she finally asked.

" Maria. The shame of my past. She was my creator, and well.. She wanted territory. I was her little mannequin, going around to organize her army. While she manipulated me behind the screen and mask of kindness. I never loved her. It's just … well… you know.. Did the thing before…" I explained .

" Jasper, am I prettier than her?"

"Of course, you are a thousand, no. A billion times better than her. If she were the devil, you'd be something so supreme I cannot explain. Alice, why would you doubt yourself?"

" I Well she has such a voluptuous frame, such a beautifully carved face, and her tan am so perfect, even Rosalie would be jealous!"

" Alice, who is Rosalie?"

" Oh! I forgot to tell you, the Cullen family has a "daughter" called Rosalie. She is a blonde, like you, and Edward can't stand her. She has a husband called Emmett and a brother Edward and she's so pretty! "

" Pixie, chill it! Your emotion is like a little girl receiving a pony for Christmas! " I joked. She laughed too, after such a tense conversation it was so lovely to hear her laughter.

"Alice, please. You are so perfect, no one can compare to you. And though I know I don't deserve your love. You certainly deserve my entire heart, my love, my soul, and I will worship you every day and night, every moment." With that, I knelt to the ground, and took out the wedding ring that used to be for Emily." Alice. Will you marry me?"

She was shocked, terrified, and filled with enthusiasm. " jasper, I …. I…. OF COURSE!! JASPER GIMME A KISS!!!!!"

With that , she threw her entire frame onto me with such force I could bet she was a newborn that was not older than four days. Strong, for such a small vampire .

**darling readers, don't worry about who emily is, i was thinking of throwing in a little human so as to continue to the next chapter. i also need suggestions on later chapters!!! **

**please review!!!!!**

**------------dalittopixievampire-Alicewhitlock--------------**

**MUAKS!!  
**


	5. attack of pixie's tongue

it was daytime. jasper and i decide only to travel by night, because he is not yet so used eto sunlight and being arounds humans, therefore we only traveled under the cover of the thick forests and dark night. (**A/N lol dark Knight... hahahaha)**

" rest alice, we have a long day, and night ahead. i think we should not push you too far, after all, even if you cannot get tired, mentally i can fell your exhaustion." Jasper suggested.

i nodded in his general direction as i woke up form a vision and head to lay down on the worn down bed of the so-called " 5 star " hotel. it's bedsheets had in fact already had holes in it, due to constant washing, i suppose.

Jasper tugged the blanket over my shoulders and folded it outwards once. He then moved to tuck the thick warm duvet inwards, as if to prevent the cold december air from coming in. i just saw the cullens moving to alaska, and we were near denali already.

Suddenly, i felt the light dim, the curtains swished to a halt. I felt jasper's protective and scarred left arm gliding under my neck, and the other one warped around my waist.

" Alice. i.. i always wanted a family, and someone i could care for. I was thinking , maybe we can just live together, without the cullens, and you can still monitor my diet. what's more we have many advantages. For instance, Privacy. you told me about the mind reading kid , and well.. i don't think i can control my thoughts enough about you. i certainly DO NOT wish him to see you the way i do.. you know.. when we...erm... And also, we don't have to...."

How could he say such a thing! i mean, why did i even bother to look for him, and take him there?!

"JASPER! stop. please."

He did not need to be told twice.

" jasper don't you ever think about what i wanted? I wanted a family, you know i never had one, and i want a mother and father, and siblings! and someone to shop with me, and.. and.... oh Japser! "

he suddenly tensed, as if realising his mistake.

"Alice. i am sooooo sorry. i am so inconsiderate! and.. i feel so ashamed, of upsetting you, my darling angel, please.. forgive my tongue. i swear you can bite it off if you want, or do whatever you want to me. i take full responsibility!" he tightened his grip, pressing kisses onto my neck between sentences.

"Jasper. are you sure?" i smiled maliciously.

" YES ALICE! FULL RESPONSIBILITY ALICE!" he replied

i flipped to face him.

" Kiss me."

" That's it? the punishment?"

" unless you prefer kissing something else.." i said, eyeing the horse outside grazing what was left of the bushes.

Without further ado, his lips attacked me.

I felt his tongue glide under my upeer lp. but when i tried to suck his tongue, he retreated. His tongue darted out again to caress my lower lip, this time, i bite down on his tongue hard. He yelped, and pulled away from our embrace.

"OUCH!! ALICE!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

" hahahaha.. you said i could bite your tongue!!"


	6. of swelling and sucking

It has been two full weeks since we left the reeking hotel, now we are walking towards the cullen residence.. so as to not scare them.. or rather so that jasper could spend more alone time with me. jasper hasn't spoken to me since then. I was worried.. no.. I was utterly panicking.

"Jazz.. are you.. okay?"

he looked at me at rolled is eyes.

" no. I'm seriously. Are you okay?"

he managed to mumble out " yes alice."

" jasper!! " I whined.

" how da ya expect me to speak with a swollen tongue?!" he mumbled in complain..

" wait. Your tongue.. is SWOLLEN?!"

he opened his mouth to reveal a mushroom like red tongue.

I laughed outright at this, he just looked so sheepish!! Hahahaha!!

He looked over at me again, this time begging me.

Then, a familiar flash of white light hit me. Jasper had made a decision to tell me if we could wait until he "de-swoll" before we meet the cullens.

We took a detour around the back of the forest. Suddenly a bright idea hit me.

" jasper, since I caused the embaarassing swell.. I think I should suck my vemon back out.. if it's okay"

he nodded furiously.

Our lips attached furiously, as i suckled onto his swollen tongue, i could feel him wiggle in pain everytime vemon seeked out of the broken and reddened skin. i spitted the vemon out, mouth by mouth. Fimally, his wound was clean. He rinsed his mouth by the river as i swatted dirt off my skirt in guilt.

" alice? are you okay? why do you feel such a tremendous amount of guilt?"

" i.. caused u pain. how can i not be feeling guilty?!i wish i could do something to compensate!!" i said, and went back to focusing on the dirt on my white skirt.

" silly aliee... come here!!" he called, making his way under a moss lined tree.i danced over and sat down on his lap.

" you did soo much for me already. i don't ask for anything except .. well, you know i think once we move in, we should get separate rooms.. i mean we're not married !! it's highly improper..." he said, knitting his brows once again.

" you and your traditions!! okay!! fine.. we'll play it traditional then, you aren't allowed to see me before the wedding!! " i laughed back

" hey alice! it's not fair!!"

i giggled and ran off, with jasper chasing after me yelling " come back you little pixie!!"


	7. buy one get one free

Japser and i have arrived at the cullen estate, without any sollen tongues or dirty clothes. just us. Jasper is fidgetting again.

" Jasper. hands off those clothes. you look fine!! "

" my scars. will well...... scare them. i think .... it's better to cover them up."

i smiled and dragged him to the estate.

the cullen's house was a luxurious four storey edifice with the southern wall overlooking the lake, the western wall overlooking the lush forest vegetation and to the east is esme's rose garden, well decorated with numerous pixies, elfs and gnome figures guarding the various coloured roses.

i knocked on the knocker which was actually a garland of entwined metal roses.

A caramel haired vampire greeted us with a smile. " Hello there, what may i do for you?" she said, in her beautiful english accent.

" Oh hello esme, i am Alice and this is Major Whitlock, the brave warrior that.." i was cut off when jasper pinched my butt from behind.

" i'm Jasper."

I looked at jasper with an angry expression.

" Esme, we would like to discuss some matters with you and Carlisle. " i smiled as adorably as i could to esme.

" Well come in then, i'll go prepare some tea!" She replied.

JPOV

" no need to act human Mrs Cullen, we're all vampires." i said coldly, trying to scare her.

" of course. i am just so used to saying that when guests arrive! " she laughed, to my utter disbelief, as she led us into the house. It's interior was a far contrast from the cold exterior of this building. it was decorated in shades of azure blue and cream white. from the white ceilings to the blue table lamps, from the white couches to the blue cabinets and tables. Not a speck of dust was to be found.

APOV

as we were waiting for carlisle, i scolded jasper lightly.

" Jasper, you do know it is highly improper to pinch my butt? nu=aughty naughty little soldier." i said as i pointed at his nose.

He just smiled.

JPOV

Esme soon returned with two other vampires. Carlisle Cullen, the blond father of the "family" and Rosalie, the blond stuck up, in my opinion. As soon as rosali emerged, Alice began to feel utterly insignificant and frightened. I sent her a wave of protectiveness and clenched her hand tightly once.

" This must be Mrs. Whitlock! Hello there" Calisle smiled, offering his hand to Alice. Alice shook it once , and copied Carlisle's heavy british accent. " Glad to meet you too Mr. Cullen!"

Carlisle laughed a hearty laugh, so did esme, but Rosalie's eyes were fixed on my darling alice.

Carlisle turned to me , and offered me his hand in welcome. " good to meet you too Mr. Whitlock.. ops.. i mean.. _major_ Whitlock." He turned and winked at alice once.

" Hello Mr. Cullen, we wish to ask if we could join your family. now, i understand you feel very confused as to how we addressed you earlier, Alice here sees the future and i can manipulate emotions."

Rosalie muttered "_emo_" under her breath .

Alice then continued for me " Yes rose he can be really emotional at times... i admit. but i'm sure we can all understand his past of constant war in the south. please do not enquire jazz too much... don't overwhelm the poor soldier.." she smiled kindly. the cullen vampires scanned my scars once .

" Ah.. i see. we will not do so... until he is ready to tell us." Carlisle nodded, as rosalie scoffed again.

" Well well well... looks like the midget has a long speech to make! hmph! " Rosalie exclaimed and stomped off upstairs.

sadness bubbled up in my pixie.. my darling little vampire.

" ROSE! " esme called out. " Please do excuse her.. she's used to being in the center of attention."

suddenly two big males barged in.

" EDWARD!! EMMETT!! HELLO!! YOUR HOME!!!" alice called, whilst running up to them to hug each of them once. i looked on in horror. DOES THAT LITTLE INEXPERIENCED NEWBORN KNOW HOW DANGEROUS APPROACHING OTHER VAMPIRES ARE?! ESPECIALLY A COVEN OG THEM?!?!

" calm down jasper. your thoughts are haywire. we aren't gonna eat her!! so chill!!" edward said, patting my shoulder like old comrades.

" Another pixie added to the collectin we have in the garden? How much was this one esme? and it came in a package deal! but one pixie, get one soldier! HAHAHAH.." emmett rumbled.


	8. sex: lemon allert number 2

JPOV

It's been a few days since we moved in with the cullens. Just as we discussed, Alice and I had separate rooms. But as soon as we moved into our rooms, i began to feel the regret for my promise. I miss alice soo much despite the fact that we live just next door, and miss the freedom to kiss her whenever i wanted without looking out for emmett and his video camera.

i looked at my pants, they were tented with my overly excited jasper junior again, at just the thought of Alice's name, by the looks of it.

I made my way to alice's room. But to my utter surprise, i felt waves of pleasure crash on me. i peeked at the half open door. Soon, i decided to eavesdrop on her activities, since everyone was out of the house hunting.

Alice was sitting on the chair facing the door with a picture of us on her lap, with her left index finger pushing her panties aside and her right index finger fingering her beautiful clit.

" Jasssspperrrrrr....." she moaned as i observed her right index finger dissapeared into the hole below her clit, and there was a delicious smelling liquid dripping from her chair t the floor.

i walked in silently. She did not notice my presence, instead moaned louder. But when i closed the door with an audible thud, she snapped. " Jasper ! " she said, this time without any traces of arousal.

" When did you come in? Oh dear, i'm SO sorry!! i.." Alice exclaimed.

i cut her off with a quick kiss as my hand made it's way to the apex of her legs. She moaned as i rubbed the side of her clit several times, just to test her i carried herr off to our bed, and laid her down, stroking her hair. She looked at me sheepishly, and said," Japser i really didnt mean it, i should have been more careful, i just like you so much i couldnt help it..."

" It's alright alice, i'm right here, besides. you know you own me, my heart, my body and my soul, right?"

She whimpered once , and closed her eyes. I liked this silence, it was peaceful, and whats more, i get to share it with my alice.

After the silence, i feel a wave of nervousness, followed by a small dainty hand unzipping my jeans, and reaching in to pull my cock out. " Jasper, can i play with this?"

I looked at her seductively, and drawled in my texan accent,' wadaya think sexy?" She giggled, and began to pump me, gradually increasing speed. i moaned her name out, pulling her closer to me with my left arm and fingering her with my right hand.

" Aliceeee!! " i grunted out, as she rubbed her thumb over my head." Oh jasper, i need you in me now!" Alice whispers into my ear, then she licked my earlobe, causing white liquid to explode all over her arm, and her stomach. i flipped her over, and i slid into the velvety warmth easily. Alice, as i always thought, was an innocent little girl with an innocent little mind, but noo.... she is not that innocent at all, as she pumped into me ferociously, she bends over me, causing her tits to chaff against my face.

APOV

yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!! jasper yes right there!!! yes yes yes yes yessss!!!! oh me gawddd!!!!!!!!

i reach down to fondle with his balls, and he takes one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking it . His erection soon twitches, and i feel a warm viscous liquid travel up my vagina, filling into every knot and cranny. I crash with fatique after reaching my own climax, and lay on jasper's broad chest, massaging his cock with my hand.

" Be hard for me!"

almost immediately, i witness the rising of jasper's newly excited cock, like how yeast makes bread rise.

" alice, Isit time for round two?"

She nods, and we continue our activities.


	9. Sex on the plane

JPOV

we were on the plane to milan, for another one of alice's little shopping trips. i was sitting beside alice near the side of the isle on the aiplane, trying to ignore the lust and smiles coming off of the air stewardesses.

An airstewardess walked passed with her trolley, asking politely:" drinks?"she batted her lashes at me. Freak. cant she see i already have a wife?!

i guided alice's hand into my boxers and she held on to my cock, which immediately stood at attention, then i eyed the airstewardess to my pants, (with alice's hand still inside) and replied:" No thank you. " with a furious expression and emotion.. she struted off. Alice giggled, and withdrew her hand from my pants.

" oh jasper.. what was that for?"

"i just wanted to show that freak that i am already owned by you. nothing more or less than you can do." i replied, sending waves of lust.

Alice rolled over to face the window and pretended to sleep after hearing one of the pilots from the cockpit comment that one pasenger was acting weird. Alice released my hand and sucessfully managed to trick some of the horny airstewardesses that she was asleep.. making them think that they had a chance with me. I could tell she was smug, as she smiled in her " sleep".

an airstwardess named nancy walked over, trying to exaggerate the swaying of her hips. She pretended to spill orange juice over my lap, then came back with a towel to wipe. I started to feel uncomfortable when she started to pat me over my bulge, thinking the lust was for her. Uh UH.. sorry little lady.. you've pushed my limit, that bulge is for ALICE. ya heard?

" Excuse me miss. Please stop touching me _there_. i feel uncomfortable." i glared up at her.

" well let me make you comfortable then." Nancy said with a smile, when she was about to open my fly, alice " woke up" with a start. " Jasper! that thing cost $ 40000! it's pure cashmere and i bought it from HUGO BOSS! And you arent wearing any underwear! you wanna get rashes?!" Nancy stared at my cock as it sprung out of under my pants, after which, alice started to lick the juice off my cock, with the air stewardess still watching. I moaned, as alice licked me clean, and then held onto it while telling the shocked and intimidated nancy :  
" this is my husband ya hear? this is mine"she said, shaking my erection at her, " and these are also my property." she said, revealing my balls.

Nancy struts off, like the previous airstewardess, and runs off the tell the rest of the gossiping stewardesses wht happened.

i laughed with alice at her expression. oh i was sure glad i had someone to love, someone to pleasure and i was proud of that.

i lifted the hand rest and covered both of us witha blanket.

" J_aspurrrrr._. i feel so hot right now. i really do.. please... make love to me! " Alice purred while stroking me, making me extremely lustful.

" we're on a _plane_!What if.. they see?"

she sent me an explosion of anger.

" okayy okayy.."

**hehe.. evil cliffhanger.. again..... again, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~**

**I really like to see alice and jasper fucking on the plane, but reviews might be better than giving jasper a head!! so you know what ta do!! just press the "review " button and tell me what i should write about in the next chapter!!!!!  
**


	10. beg harder and you'll get it

**hey people, sorryfor not updating for soo long, i ran outta ideas, anyways, remember , reviews make me write faster so if i don't get 15 review after posting this i wont continue. until i get 10 review, ya heard?**

APOV

I left the plane feeling dissatisfied and angry as jasper did not fufil his promise, and the humans were just busybodes, i even saw a video camera wedged between the seats in front, occasionally dissapearing as they were checking if we did _anything_ funny. GRR...... okay, back to jasper.

He looked really smug as he said bye to the hell of an airstewardesses still eyeing his package, those sluts, and proudly held my hand as we got our luggages, ( which consisted mostly of my stuff ^^) and took a cab to this " surprise" hotel that jasper booked. It wasnt until we checked in did he notice i was completely angry with him. Too bad for him, he wasn't gonna get any later, or anytime soon for that matter, until he realises just what he has done.

" Alice Darling, we're here," Jasper said, tugging my hand as i broke from my strain of thought. I made sure he exited the lift first, and then, i furiously attacked the "close" button of the lift, waving to him as i closed the door and enjoying his mask of horror. He tried to pry the lift open, and as i have foreseen, he pulled me out in time. "Where do you think you're going my sugared plum blossoms?" he drawled in his accent, thinking that it would arouse me. NOT THIS TIME HAHAHAHAHA.. EVIL PIXIE OPERATION BEGINS....MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..ops... sorry, i got carried away...

As i unloaded the stuff i made sure to ignore him as much as possible, and all throughout the day, he seemed to be a little bit half crazed as we came back from our trip to Roger Vivier's shoe stall downtown.

That night as we settled in bed i tried to move as far away from him as possible, but he kept shifting closer, but slowly, it was kinda cute that whenever i turned to look at him, he seemed to pretend that he hasn't shifted at all. We were both squashed at the left side of my bed until i felt an arm snaking in front the fondle me.

" Hun why are you trying to avoid me? is it because of the plane incident? wow, i didn't know little folks like you are capable of sulking for that long!" he laughed. that did it. i hated being insulted by my height. soon realised that i was livid as he shifted back steadily and i dragged the ONLY duvet to the toilet as i planned to spend the night there, leaving jasper unsatisfied and pacing, hahaha.. my plan was working when i heard knocking on the door.

" Aliee, i'm sorry, i really am, please come out, i'd do anything... please" he begged, sending me waves of lust and adoration. uh uh, i ain't falling for that.

" Please?? darlin' i love ya so much i would do anything for ya, please come out, and i'll serve ya," he continued, more loudly this time." Aliee baby please, i am desperate, i need you, i'm sorry... please !!!" i rolled back against the tub in silent laughter as i knew he was feeling horrible and tortured at the same time. too bad he doesn't know i wasn't going to come out till morning.

jpov

GRRRRRRRR................................ why is she doing this to me?! why?!?!?!?!?!?! okay i may have been harsh with the pixie but i loved her!! and i was only joking....

"Aliee baby please, i am desperate, i need you, i'm sorry... please !!!" i yelled once more, trying to coax my kitten out of her hiding place. hmm.. this calls for some desperate measures. I took a pencil from the drawer and broke it near the door, trying to replicate the sound of alice's shoe's heel breaking.

" jazz? what was that?"

"that, my dear was the beautiful sound of your shoes breaking" i said smugly.

Alice charged out the toilet yelling" NO!! NOT THE CHOOS PLEASE NOT THE CHOOS, or was the the NEW ROGER VIVIER I BOUGHT JUST NOW?!?!?!?!?! AHHHH!!!"

i rolled on the floor laughing as she finally realised she had been tricked out of her hidey hole.

APOV

i though i heard it break, then i saw jasper laughing his guts out, well that funny, HAHA. NOT!

I TOOK ALL MY STUFF AND MIGRATED UNDER THE BED INSTEAD. now see how he's gonna beg.

JPOV

where is she, her scent lead to under the bed, hmm.. ahh.. i see wet panties.. ooo... it's just too bad i have all the strength to lift the bed up. i dragged her out and pressed against the bed, after recovering our duvet.

" You're wet darlin' , i think maybe this " i dragged her hand into my boxers " might be of some help." She flipped us over and said in a stubborn manner, " no."

"please, i know what i did was wrong, i am sincere in my apology, please? pweetttyy pweeese?!"

"NO."

" alice i'd do anything, anything, i'd even castrate myself if you wanted me to, " i placed butterfly kisses all over her hand that dabgled from the bed as i kneeled down. "

darling please i promise never to do that again. pleaseeee???? " i continued to kiss down her thighs and onto her left foot, licking between her toes carefully. then, i rubbed my head against the arc of her feet, causing her to giggled out a weak "no...hahahahahahhahaha.."

APOV

OMIGOD THAT DAMN TICKLED!!!!!

"noHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH JASPER SOP THAT TICKLES!! HAHAHAHAHA "i roled around the bed and toppled over the edge, being caught in his arms.

" my sweet dumpling have you changed your mind?"

"NO." i replied in a stern manner. He kneeled by my feet and started to lick my shin, while beging and muttering on how he'd die or kill for me,and asking if he could make me happy, and that his balls were turning from blue to black and about to drop off and only i could save him.

Finally, he rubbed his groin against me and i finally (finally finally ) gave in.

**hahaha evil cliffie..... OKAY. remember. 10 REVIEWS KAY? no i won't keep writing**


	11. AN

Hey everyone, i'm starting a myspace twi-family!! anyone interested please go to : http://www. myspace. com/ 529415472

Message me, tell me what role you want and why, and also how often you can be online etc etc... Also, thanks for your amazing reviews!!! your eally motivate me into writing more, the story " New Life" needs ideas..so please.. some inspiration please!!!! thanks!


	12. Slave Jasper and Queen Alice

hey people!! thanks for the review!!!!!!!!!! in this chapter jasper submits and becomes alice little slave ... muahahaha( rubs hands evilly)

APOV

I crawled out reluctantly.

" Fine. "

Jasper pulled his shirt of and pushed me onto the bed, with his arms around me. He then licked my neck till my earlobes and sucked on me furiously, mumbling something about me being the queen. " Aliee... my queen... My love, my life, Please... let me love you... let me show you that you are the most beautiful thing that happened to my life, and to me, who is totally undeserving of you. " He kissed me furiously again and tugged at my hair. I pushed him off.

"Jasper.. sit."

He sat obediantly at my feet, and lifted my left leg so that he could kiss my toes.

" Good boy..... Jasper i want you to get me two cups of ice, ribbons, you tie, scissors and my new shoes."

He rushed to it like a good little slave. Just wait till he knew what i had in stall for him. He carried it over on a silver tray, and kneeled at my feet." Your things, My queen" I smiled .

" come here jazz.. sit down beside me. I feel so cruel to be ordering you around."

" No.. alice, I deserve it. I deserve to be treated like this. I am your slave for as long as you want. I don't care if i feel emasculated, as long as you're happy, as long as you spare me a glance, or a kick in my face, I wold always do ANYTHING FOR MY QUEEN!"

" Alright then.... slave, i want you to strip and go stand there in front. " He did as he was told without another word. I then tied him to the table and smeared an ice cube all over his erection. It froze even worse and was attached to his cock like how an ice cube would to your fingers. I then added more ice till his whole dick was like an ice lollie.

"MMM.... pretty...... "

He smiled at me even though he was in pain. i then proceeded to playing with myself and letting him watch, he bit his lips and i could see his cock grow up to more than 13 inches.

I took a pail and put it in front of him." Slave, fill this bucket with your ejaculation and i'll let you have your way with me for the whole night , and if you can do this within five minutes, I'll let you play with me the whole week. Oh! and NO HANDS ALLOWED!!"

He nodded furiously as he tried rubbing himself against anything he can get his hands( cock) on. The table, the drawers, the plant, even chair. And whenever he suceeded in getting a little cum out, he would aim it at the pail. Within two minutes the pail was half full, and his dick is by now flaccid, with the ice still on him.

" Slave! you disapoint me. Dont I arouse you anymore? " i sobbed and pretended to cry in bed. Another load of cum immediately came out and the pail was full. He broke his restraints and jumped onto me.

" Alice.. i love you.. i need you...."He thrusted into me while chanting that he must satisfy his wife, and that it was his duty to make me cum.

I panted everytime he came into contact with me and he made sure i was fucked and satisfied. After i came, i decided to let him watch while i bathed in his cum.

" That was great alice, i should let you dominate me more... I love you so much...."

" Me too.. oh and i'm sorry i called you a slave"

" You can do that anytime alice..... anytime. "

Hey readers.. you enjoyed it? thought so! get geared up for some more sex in the next chapter.. but i want 20 reviews or i won't post any alice/jasper public sex scene


	13. Slave jasper and Queen Alice part 2

JPOV

We lay in slience after my queen came,until the sunlight entered our room, before i slowly tore my arms away from alice. It was painful to do so, and every cell on my arms begged me to go back to the previous position, however, my new queen deserved to get her royal treatment and i knew that she was one to bathe in the morning. " Jasper, where are you going?"

"I'm going to run your bathe water love, so that you can take have a bubble bathe" I smiled warmly at her, adoring every detail of her face, the contours of her perfect lips, her eyes that shone with life. " That's really sweet of you Jasper" she said, as she stroked my face with one hand. I grabbed her hand and left it on my cheek. " Only for you, my love"

i walked to the bathroom, human paced, " OH JASPER, PINK BUBBLES PLEASE!" alice shouted from the bed before rolling over and smelt my pillow.

My feet touched the cold tiles and i felt a human urge to retract my feet. It felt so normal, and I knew I owe it all up to alice for this life. As the water filled up the bathtub, i angled the golden tap to the left, making it a bit hotter, then i proceeded to add in the bubble making pink things that alice likes.

Finally the water fills up to slightly below the brim, i was about to stand up and go pick alice up from the bed when i hear a slight moan from the bedroom. It called my name seductively. I instantaneously knew it came from Alice so i ran over and saw her, naked (of course) writhing on my pillow, her fingers busy massaging her swollen pale clit and her other hand pumping a vibrator in and out of her beautiful wet pussy, which was dripping alice's love juice all over my side of the bed. I was gonna enjoy sleeping in her scent tonight.

"Jaspurr... mmmmm" she was so caught up with herself that she didn't even know that i was there.

I smiled.

APOV

Finally, jasper was away and i could finger myself in peace. In a semi aroused mood, my hands traveled to the familiar place between my legs. Knowing that jasper could step out of the bathroom any minute and see me touching myself aroused me to no ends, I knew he loved it when I did that, but i also know that he would feel like he wasn't satisfying me enough that i had to take matters into my own hands.

As i stimulated myself, i found it difficult to reach an orgasm. My pussy seemed to have grown accustomed to the daily pampering from jasper's fingers, and tongue that it no longer responded to my touch. i tried anyways, moaning louder and hoping that jasper would hear me and come out. Then i heard the water stop running, and ther was silence. He was probably evaluating my noises.

All of a sudden, I felt his tongue give my vagina a good long lick, from my hole to my clit. Internally i imagined my vagina shouting "yay!" and i smiled at that thought. Jasper then crawled up to me and looked me seriously in the eye.

" Darlin'... If I don't satisfy your most basic needs, please, love please tell me, so that I can change, so that I can do everything in my power to make it better for you!" see? my guess was right.

" It's not that jazz, now are you gonna take me to my royal bath or what?" I smiled at him.

" Yes, of course my queen" He scooped me up and lifted me into the bathtub. Just the right temperature. I liked that he cared for me so much, and i reached a hand to his chin and pulled him to my face.

" I'm proud of you Jasper, thanks for everything you've done for me, I can't live without you." Jasper smiled at me," mah pleasure darlin', you dunno how long ah've bin alone." he whispered back, his accent showing. i chuckled and passed him the sponge. He looked like a little boy who recieved a train station for christmas and he gave me a huge kiss on the cheek, then he pulled back his sleeve and dipped his hand into the tub , and washed me slowly.

I watched as my dedicated husband massaged each foot slowly, then brought his lips to suck on each of my toes before he dug his tongue between my toes and licked me languidly while staring into my eyes with utter adoration, then he moved up to my thigh, where i wanted him most, and slipped the sponge up and down my clit, before inserting two fingers into me and rhythemically rubbed my inner walls. An idea seemed to have struck him, so i searched for the future, but before i could see anything, jasper already took the detachable shower head and then aimed the jet of water onto my clit before making me clasp my legs, and then moving his fingers to my nipples. he let the sponge float up as he rubbed each breast slowly, and attached his lips onto the back of my ear. I moaned loudly and threw my head back as i rode out my a small wave. I noticed jasper junior tenting his pants again, so i reached up and undid his zip slowly, and i mean zip, not button, and then i slipped my hand into his boxers and stroked his engorged cock. It jumped at my touch, and i pulled it out of its hiding place, then i took out his balls as well before rubbing it in my palms and taking his cock head into my mouth. Not before long, I was rewarded with a huge jet of white man juice which overflowed from my mouth and dripped down my chin, all this while jasper made no noise, and I was apparently the only one moaning.

" Thank you Alice, I love you so much, for everything" he said sincerely as he took me out of the tub, and dried me off on the bed, patting the towel over me slowly, from my arms, to my breasts, to my thighs and finally my feet. all this while his cock was still outside, and i imagined the eye of his cock watching me intently. A transparent white liquid oozed out of his cock head constantly and it dribbled all over the sheets.

" you know jasper, if the cleaning lady knew what was on these sheets she'd probably remove ours with gloved hands?" I smiled up at him, pulling my dress over me.

" well that's their business right? plus, I'm intending to keep these in for some time, they have your juice over it, and it's too valuable to be thrown away." He replied with a laugh

" but i could always produce more! " i argued at him, then i gave him a pout

" You are right, you're always right, that's why I know not to argue with my darlin' " he smiled and patted my head before giving me a kiss. His lips moved over mine, and they stuck together for a bit after he pulled away and attacked me again, this time twisting his head to the right.

" jasper... at this rate we'd never make it out of the hotel!" i whined, after all, i WAS really excited to go shopping again..."

" yes of course my queen."

We then closed the door of our room, and went out for the day

**HEY PEOPLE.**

sorry for not posting earlier... i've been really busy, anyways, new chapter, hope you liked it, btw, next chapter.. there will be a surprise guest!MARIA.**  
**


End file.
